No se puede ocultar
by fanny.p1996
Summary: Habían sido novios mucho tiempo pero ahora estaban separados por la universidad, un día Edward noto el estomago de Bella ¿Por qué estaba tan grade? ¿Qué estaba pasando? One shot.


La historia es mía pero los personajes no me pertenecen desgraciadamente son de Stephanie Meyer

* * *

_Tenia esta idea en la cabeza espero les guste, mi primer one-shot la historia de Creo en el destino ¿y tu? Continua :D Facebook: Stephanie Fanny _

* * *

**No se puede ocultar**

**Bella POV**

Me sentía muy cansada acaba de llegar de la universidad por suerte ya era mi ultimo año para graduarme de abogada, deje mis llaves en la cocina y mi senté en mi cómodo sillón, mi departamento es pequeño pero perfecto para mi ahora que vivía sola, suspire y encendí la televisión busque una serie de risa no me sentí de humor ocupaba que algo me animara.

No supe cuando me quede dormida pero el sonido de mi celular me despertó "Contesta, habla tu mejor amiga, contesta lala" escuche y me reí por el tonto timbre que había guardado mi amiga Alice nos habíamos conocidos en la primaria siempre estuvimos juntas hasta ahora que decidimos carreras diferentes, tratábamos de vernos todos los viernes

-¡Alicee! Tienes que tener un buen motivo para haberme despertado- le gruñí molesta

-Si Bellita yo también te extraño bla bla, pues si tengo un buen motivo quiero salir de compras este viernes-

¡Diablos! Alice y compras juntos no era nada bueno

-Por favor Alice ya sé que los viernes son tuyos pero compras ¡no!- suplique

-No esta vez Bella siempre te perdono pero ya no más, te veo el viernes en la tarde- y colgó, significaba que tenia que ir obligatoriamente, me levante y fui a la cocina tenia mucha hambre tome lo primero que vi me hice un pavo sencillo con ensalada.

Termine lave los platos y fui a darme una ducha relajante últimamente con tanta tarea terminaba muy agotada, cuando salí note mi celular brillando me acerque a ver, tenia una llamada perdida de Edward, hace dos meses se había ido a Londres a la universidad de medicina nos costó mucho separarnos pero sabia que era su sueño, nos llamábamos cada que teníamos tiempos libres y los sábados nos conectabas en la computadora para vernos por cámara.

Le regrese la llamada contesto rápidamente

-Hola amor siento no haberte contestado estaba bañándome-

-Ya pensaba yo que no querías escucharme, ojala pudiera estar allí para ahorrar agua- ya me lo imaginaba con un puchero

-Jaja sigues siendo un cochino Ed pero si me encantaría que estuvieras aquí-

-Mira que tú me mandaste lejos caramelo si por mí fuera allí estaría-

-Ya no empecemos de nuevo con esa platica no voy a arruinar tus sueños fin, mejor cuéntame como te va amor-

Paso una hora cuando tuvo que colgar, sabia que una relación a distancia era difícil pero lo amaba tanto que no podía dejarlo.

**Viernes**

Mi día era terrible había vomitado lo poco que comí, casi me desmayaba en la ultima clase, Rosalie la hermana de Edward estaba muy preocupada íbamos juntas en la universidad le pedí que no le dijera nada a su hermano, ya se me pasaría y ahora Alice me arrastraba al centro comercial literalmente, llegamos a una tienda de ropa y decoraciones Alice andaba como loca y yo la seguía en silencio, ya llevamos como cuatro tiendas yo apenas tenia dos bolsa de mis compras

-Alice en serio deberíamos descansar ya no aguanto- dije agotada suplicando

-Ya Bellita siempre exageras disfruta- Alice no me creyó y yo comencé a ver todo borroso –Alice- susurre escuche ruidos lejanos pero luego ya no supe mas.

Desperté en una habitación blanca ¿Dónde estaba? ¿Qué había sucedido?

-Bella que bueno que despiertas no sabes el susto que me distes- voltee buscando a la dueña de esa voz de lado derecho estaba Alice sentada mirándome preocupada

-¿Qué sucedió?-

-Te desmayaste lo siento tanto no te creí y mira donde terminaste, estamos en la enfermería del centro comercial que bueno que tienen una-

Entro una señora ya mayor

–Que bueno que despierta ya pensábamos que tenia algo grabe pero su amiga nos dijo que se encontraba muy cansada, debe tener cuidado eso de andar sin descansar no es bueno- dijo como si fuera mi mamá la señora

-Si gracias- me levante despacio y Alice me ayudo, salimos de la enfermería

-¿Bella quieres comer?- en cuanto dijo eso sentí que se abrió mi apetito, mm que rico seria una pizza con doble queso

-¡Quiero pizza!- Grite como niña pequeña, Alice se rio de mi actitud pero acepto, después de eso para mi suerte volvimos a mi departamento

-Bella ¿Por qué te desmayaste?-

-No lo se Alice últimamente he estado muy cansada y dios que hambre me da, esto de la universidad me vuelve loca, ¿Quieres algo de tomar?- Dije mientras caminaba a la cocina para tomar un poco de nieve, Alice me miro confundida

-No gracias am Bella sé que esto no es de mi incumbencia pero antes de que Edward se fuera ¿tu y el aja?- mire a Alice sorprendida ¿Por qué preguntaba eso? Sentí como me sonroje desde cuando me hacia preguntas tan intimas

-Alice no entendió por que tu pregunta eso es algo privado- reproche pero estaba segura que mi sonrojo me delataba

-Bueno como tu mejor amiga me preocupo por ti, como eres lenta y todo eso no te das cuenta, vomitas, estas cansada, comes de más casi siempre que te llamo estas dormida-

-¿Y?- no sabia cual era el punto de Alice

-Si serás Bella ¡Aa no te das cuenta que puedes estar embarazada!- grito frustrada, deje caer la nieve de mi mano y el sonido de el vidrio romperse me hizo brincar ¿Embaraza? ¡Que diablos! Era imposible ¿no?

-Te vas a cortar, como vas a lograr vivir si ni tu sola te cuidas bien y ahora con un bebe, deberé tenerte vigilada mas bien Edward y de por si ya es sobreprotector imagínate ahora- escuche y escuche a hablar a Alice pero no hacia caso estaba repasando todo en mi cabeza, como fui tan despistada hace unas dos semanas debí tener mi periodo, no podía estar embarazada podía ser que tenia mucho estrés eso pasaba a veces

-¡Bella!- me grito Alice –ni me escuchaste dije que necitas una prueba de embarazo-

Comencé a temblar y mejor me fui a sentar a su lado

-No es posible- susurre

-Claro que lo es cochina tu y Edward que no se quitan las manos de encima-

Mi cara ardió de nuevo, no había sido exactamente así solo nos estábamos despidiendo constantemente por que él se iba a ir a Londres

-Pero me estaba cuidando- alegue

-Eso no es cien por ciento seguro, debes llamar a Edward para contarle-

-¡No! digo ni sabemos si es verdad aparte es capaz de dejar sus estudios no voy a arruinar su futuro-

-Que dices Bella él debe saber tus dudas aparte todo indica que si lo estas, yo sé que eres mas importante que su mendigo futuro, llámalo-

Le mande una mirada amenazadora –Yo se lo que hago Alice por favor guarda el secreto como mi amiga que eres- suspiro

-No estoy nada de acuerdo pero ok guardare el secreto con la condición que el lunes vayamos al doctor- asentí, después de varios consejos y regaños de Alice se fue, me quede sentada en el suelo de mi habitación ¿Un bebe? Para nada estaba en mis planes ahora con Edward tan lejos no es que no me gustara la idea solo que no pensé que llegaría tan rápido, un bebe de ojos verdes como su padre una sonrisa se dibujo en mi cara pero rápido desapareció no podía decirle ahora a Edward no podía arruinar lo que había logrado, suspire y me tire en la cama a dormir.

**Sábado**

Mi día si que era un horror peor que ayer ahora no podía comer nada sin vomitarlo, a medio día me dio el antojo de unos burritos no quería salir y no había quien me cumpliera mis caprichos enojada, frustrada me metí a darme una ducha en dos horas tenia que hablar con Edward por la cámara como todos los sábados debía de verme lo mejor posible para que no notara nada.

Dos horas después estaba cambiada con un poco de maquille en las ojeras, me conecte en la computadora Edward ya estaba conectado y me mando la invitación para hablar la acepte y se abrió la ventana donde salió mi hermoso novio con su cabello despeinado como siempre, sus ojos verdes profundos brillando

-Hola caramelo en serio cada vez te veo más hermosa- me sonroje

-Hola amor te faltan lentes a ti jaja pero tu si que estas guapo- escuche su hermosa risa

-No sabes cuantas ganas tenia de que fuera sábado, te extraño tanto ya necesito verte-

-Yo también te extraño pero apenas van dos meses amor no podemos hacer nada- hizo su tierno puchero, nos pasamos toda la tarde hablando me aguante las ganas que tenia de ir a vomitar

-Caramelo ya debo irme sueña conmigo- allá era otro horario no quería que se desvelara mas

-Si siempre amor adiós te amo-

-Te amo-

En cuanto terminamos de hablar corrí al baño.

**Lunes**

POSITIVO

Leía y leía la hoja de resultados que me dieron en el hospital me encontraba en la sala de mi casa con Alice mirándome preocupada

-¡Felicidades!- dijo de repente abrazándome –seré tía por fin- no pude evitar sonreír mi bebe no era nada malo claro que no ya sentía que lo quería, estaba dentro de mi por el amor que le tenia a Edward pero no podía compartir mi felicidad ahora con el, debía esperar hasta las vacaciones y aun así no quería que gastara su dinero

-Gracias Alice la verdad que estoy feliz- dije tocando mi vientre plano por ahora

-Si yo te ayudare en lo que pueda- la abrace mas fuerte y deje de pensar en los problemas por un rato.

**4 meses después**

-¡No Bella estas mal de la cabeza!- me grito Rosalie enojada, yo me encontraba llorando mis hormonas me tenían muy sensibles

-Rosalie por favor yo se lo que hago-

-Pero debe saber que estas embarazada es el padre- siguió gritándome

-Deja de gritarle Rosalie le hace daño- me defendió Alice

-Pues para que lo oculta ¿Acaso no es el padre Edward?- eso si que era suficiente sabía que estaba enojada pero yo infiel nunca

-Como puedes decir eso sabes que yo amo a Edward- Rosalie se quedo en silencio unos segundos

-Yo lo siento no debí gritarte así y decir eso Bella es que estoy sorprendida-

Después de hablar como personas normales Rosalie me pidió perdón y me dijo que guardaría el secreto pero al igual que Alice no estaba de acuerdo.

**2 meses después**

Era sábado y me encontraba hablando con Edward ponía la cámara de una manera que solo se mirara mi cara para que el no notara mi embarazo ya solo faltaba un mes para que naciera y me sentía fatal por que no se lo había podido decir pero ya era tarde, la verdad que tenia muchas ganas de orinar y estaba cansada pero no podía despedirme aun

-Bella lamento tanto no haber ido a tu graduación caramelo perdóname-

-Ya no importa Edward no te perdiste de mucho ya te enseñe mi certificado de abogada que fue lo que me dieron y la fiesta ni fue gran cosa- claro ni loca baile parecía ballena aunque todos me estuvieron animando

-Aun así ya no aguanto estar sin besarte, abrazarte-

-Yo también pero ya en 3 meses son las vacaciones largas igual y podemos vernos- así conocería a nuestra hija, si seria una niña y Alice ya había echo sus primeras compras, estuvimos hablando un rato mas y agradecí que se despidiera ya no aguantaba en cuanto dijo adiós salí corriendo al baño.

**Edward POV**

Me encontraba riéndome por la escena de ver a Bella salir corriendo no entendía por que no me dijo que tenia algo que hacer, hasta había olvidado cerrar la computadora, la extrañaba tanto y estaba algo ansioso Rosalie cada vez que hablaba con ella decía cosas raras de Bella, en las vacaciones estaba decido iría a verla aunque ella sacara pretextos me gustaba que se preocupara por mi pero la necesitaba, ya que había terminado sus estudios me la podía robar para Londres, me quede esperando que volviera Bella para decirle de la computadora.

A los cinco minutos escuche sus pasos, me quede observando para ver si lo notaba pero lo que vi me dejo paralizado, si era mi Bella pero con unos kilos de mas ¿Por qué estaba tan grande su estomago? Mire como acaricio su vientre con ternura, un momento ¡ella estaba embarazada! No podía haber engordado tanto, saque mis cuentas y hace casi 8 meses que estaba aquí en Londres pero si estaba embarazada ¿Por qué no me lo dijo? Apague mi computadora sin decir nada para que no lo notara, saque el celular y marque el numero de la persona que sabia todo de Bella

-Alice-

-¡Ay hola Edward que milagro que llamas!-

-Si am Alice necesito que me respondas algo-

-¿Qué pasa?- la escuche nerviosa

-¿Esta embarazada?- solte

-¿Um quien?-

-No te hagas Alice- gruñí

-¡O dios ella va a matarme! Momento yo no te dije ¿Cómo sabes? Aaa diablos mejor me callo-

-Eso no importa adiós gracias- colgué, corrí y tome la computadora para buscar un vuelo al carajo la escuela.

**Domingo**

**Bella POV**

Me desperté mas tarde de lo normal, ya estaba mas agotada ya que el día se acercaba, me bañe y desayune.

Después de una llamada rara de Alice diciendo que si todo estaba bien y que al rato me visitaba me puse a ver un maratón de películas, cuando el timbre me interrumpió gruñí maldita Alice que no sabia que no era bueno hacer enojar a una mujer embarazada, tocaba como loca

-¡Deja de tocar así Alice quieres tirar mi puerta!- grite con la cuchara de nieve en mi boca, abrí la puerta y me quede pasmada no era Alice lo que me sorprendió si no Edward que se encontraba detrás de ella

-Ed..Edward- tartamudee y el entro sin pedir permiso estudiándome con la mirada ¡Como si no fuera a notarlo!

-¡Estas embarazada!- grito y yo me estremecí

-Chicos nos vemos después- dijo Alice cerrando la puerta –Maldita cobarde- susurre

-Y le dices cobarde a ella- me dijo Edward mirando confundido ¿Dolido?

-Yo, tu am ¿que haces aquí?-

-Te mire anoche tu vientre y aquí estoy- ¿En que momento? Sabía que algo así terminaría haciendo dejando todo

-No deberías estar aquí tu escuela-

-Al diablo la escuela Bella, al diablo Londres estas embarazada y no me dijiste-

-Por eso no te lo dije por que dejarías todo y es tu sueño- grite llorando

-¡No llores! Bella es que un bebe no es cualquier cosa tu eres mas importante que todo y si me hubieras dicho sabrías que mi sueño mas grande es forma una familia contigo-

No supe que decir se me hizo un nudo en la garganta y las lagrimas salían mas rápido, cuando sentí un dolor en el vientre ¿Se iba a adelantar? Tal parecía

-Me duele Edward-dije tocándome el vientre corrió a mi asustado –vamos al hospital—.

**Horas después ese mismo día**

-Es hermosa- susurro Edward sosteniendo a nuestra hija en sus brazos, había estado todo el parto conmigo aunque recibió un par de insultos de mi parte pero sabia que era el momento ahora lo miraba cargando a nuestra bebe tiernamente

-¡Quiero verla!- dije cansada, se acercó lentamente a mi y me paso a nuestra hija, era hermosa como había dicho el, tan pequeña, nació con cabello y era del mismo color que Edward

-Te ves hermosa cargando a nuestra bebe- dijo dándome un beso en la frente

-Gracias por perdonarme y estar aquí fui una tonta- dije arrepentida mirándolo

-Shh Bella ya no importa ya estamos juntos ya veremos después que hare con la escuela- le sonreí el tenia razón no había nada mejor que esto

-Necesita un nombre, quiero que lo elijas tu- se merecía eso

-Isabel Cullen Swan- susurro con una sonrisa

-Es perfecto- lo abrace a nosotras

–Te amo-

-Te amo Bella, mas bien las amo- me dio un tierno beso en los labios y luego uno en la frente a Isabel, sabia que empezábamos algo nuevo fuera donde fuera ahora siempre juntos, esto era solo el comienzo.

**Fin**

* * *

Espero que fuera de su agrado, fue mi primer one shot, voy a continuar con la historia Creo en el destino ¿y tu? Y con el tiempo subiré otras tengo muchas ideas, pero principalmente quiero que les guste a ustedes, uno crece con sus aprobaciones, gracias \(*_*)/


End file.
